This invention relates to disposal containers, and in particular to a disposal container which can be used for biohazardous waste, and which has a closure which can be closed temporarily and also permanently once the container is full or sealing of the container is desired.
Protection from the spread of infection or disease is particularly important in a hospital or other environment where treatment of patients occurs on a regular basis. For the utmost of security of hospital personnel, all items which come into contact with a patient are preferably disposed so that there is little or no chance that persons in the future will come into contact with what might be contaminated items.
Disposal of waste therefore becomes an acute concern. When dealing with a patient, disposal containers must be readily accessible, but also the containers must be designed so that other persons cannot readily access the contaminated contents. Thus, a balance between accessibility and security must be struck for maximum protection.
Many times, disposal containers are used more than once, or are used at multiple times during a surgical procedure. However, the container may only be used intermittently, and therefore should be closed when not in use so that ready access to its contents is prevented. This is particularly important when the container is used intermittently over a long period of time.